TickTock
by ShikTani
Summary: Character Death...1x2. The door creaked open, as someone padded their way into the sterile white room. The figure stopped at the foot of the bed, his cobalt blue eyes widened slightly at what he saw...but he spoke, voice steady.../can't give out the plot.


A/N: I _had_ to write this one shot!...I was inspired by it at the near end of the movie "Tombstone"..Doc Holiday reminds me of Duo...but enough of that i am continuing the other fics fret the not-ethXD.

Summary/Warnings: Character Death...1x2. Cant give outthe plot .....

DisFuckingClaimer: No...i dont own them sadly....

"talking"

'thinking'

"flach back talking'

flashback or dream

emphasis

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

He stared up at the ugly stained ceiling, smirking lightly. His breathing evened out, time ticked away...he hated the clock...it's obnoxious ticking and tocking away, it resonated in his skull. The boy sighed out heavily. A faint knock on the old oak door, tore the silence. "yes?" he spoke barely above a whisper.

The door creaked open, as someone padded their way into the sterile white room. The figure stopped at the foot of the bed, his cobalt blue eyes widened slightly at what he saw...but he spoke, voice steady and calculated.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm dieing, and how are you?" chuckled the boy in the bed staring at his best friend. _Tick...Tock..._

The boy at the foot of the bed pulled up a chair next to his best friend and sat down. "Duo..." he began but swallowed the rest of his words when the boy turned to him, violet eyes tired as he wore a smile.

"It's ironic...isn't it, Heero?" Duo began as he shakily moved his braid of chestnut coloured hair off to the side, "The God of Death...finally going to meet _his_ maker."

Heero leaned foward, shaking his head violently,his dark unruly hair swaying in front of his eyes."Don't speak such nonsence!" his head shot up to meet Duo's gaze as he spat out..but died out as soon as he spoke"Don't you ever.."

The smaller boy laughed, it wasn't hollow, nor bitter, but exhausted. It made Heero's heart sink deep down. 'Please understand' pleaded Duo to himself. Motioning his head softly to the drawer by Heero "Open it..."

The usually stoic boy complied, pulling open the night stands drawer he took out three envelopes. Looking through each of them, his eyes widened and his head shot up.

Duo smiled, speaking just above a whisper he elaborated for his friend"Y-you are..to personally hand them to _our_ friends...seeing as I won't get to see..."

"SHUT Up!" Heero stood, the letters falling to the floor. Anger boiling deep within him. "You'll pull through!" he began to clench his jaw,body shaking

_Tick....Tock...Tick...Tock..._

Time...was depleting fast. Duo shot his hand out and grabbed Heero's. Innocent, kind...tired violet eyes bored into worried cobalt blue ones.

"Come...here." the braided boy breathed out heavily as his friend knelt down beside him he smiled. "It's...been fun..to say the least." he could feel Heero's grip on his hand tighten as he continued. "I...want you to do me on selfish favour...please." he coughed out, some blood speckling his lips and his sheets.

Heero shook his head furiously, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Nothing you'll do..ask..say or have done..is selfish." he brought his other hand and tenderly wiped the other boy's bangs away.

Duo smiled, even that was becoming labored. "I want..I want you to live for me...live life for the here and now..no regrets." his chest was heaving now, the corners of his vision becoming hazy. Seeing Heero shaking and on the verge of tears, he pulled the boy closer and pressed his cold lips to warm ones, he put everything into that first and last kiss..and judging by Heero's he did the same. Pulling back, he smiled his eyes shining happily as he whispered "I love you."

Heero choked then swallowed a sob, "Duo...I...I love you to..please.." he knew pleading wouldn't bring his friend around. His first love and kiss...would be his last.

Duo's vision started to spin. "If you do..leave now...bring the cards..." he choked out tears spilling freely.

_tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock..._

"N-NO!" Heero stammered out.

"Please...please" Duo pleaded, he watched Heero get up wiping his eyes and blinking rapidly. The boy leaned in and kissed those lidded violet eyes and whispered "I love you" and got a whispered one back. He turned on his heels, shoulders stiff, he walked out with the letters in hand and shut the door, sliding to the floor he sobbed silently. Duo watched his only love walk out.

"Well...Solo..I hope there is room..." his words faded with the last of his breath. No longer hearing the ticking and the tocking of the clock.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

A/N: sorry for it being soooooooooo short...XD reviews are welcomed and most appreciated....i just had to get this out out ya know?


End file.
